The real me, why I am what I am now
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: Do I have to write a summary? Why Bomba is like what she is, why she seems flirty and a strong queen. What happened in her life to cause this.


**Heyo, Another story. Popped into my mind and I just thought to write it down. So here we go. :) **

* * *

Maybe others just didn't see it. How I am hurting inside, being someone who I am not. Trying to impress others by being a character I created in my mind, someone who seemed too perfect. But inside, its hurting emotionally and physically. I didn't choose the stereotype which people associate me with. It was just a cover up, to hide all the tears which only showed at night. I am not the flirty queen which everyone thinks I am, On the inside I am breaking down. I chose to become this, to seem strong. Well, that is the opposite of me entirely. And I'll tell you why I am this flirty queen, and who I was before I became this queen which stands before you:

* * *

"Bomba!" My sister, Demeter shouted out as she ran towards me. She ran with her best friend, none other than Macavity. Macavity, though a mean tom, had not been banished yet. The ginger tom held a evil glint in his eyes and a smirk played on his lips.

"Yes Demy?" I spoke, sitting up from where I was sunbathing. I pulled a face at Macavity, who growled in response.

"Come with me and Mac hunting please." She begged.

"We don't need her to come-" Macavity started. Demeter rolled her eyes and made the silent gesture to Macavity. I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, go alone. You don't need me." I spoke, sighing and laying back down. I felt a gentle paw on my wrist which began to pull me up. I looked at my sister's paw and sighed, "Fine. I'll come with!"

"Yay!" Demeter beamed and practically dragged me and Macavity outside the gates. We followed my sister to her favorite hunting spot near the docks. Though, I could have sworn Macavity hadn't taken his eyes off me the entire time. Sheesh, that tom gives me the creeps.

All of a sudden, Demeter put her paws up to tell us to stop moving. Which both, me and Mac, complied to. Demeter smirked and pointed to an unsuspecting mouse scurrying down an alley way. In one quick movement, Demeter had pounced for the mouse yet missed. But she was still determined to catch the mouse and ran after it through the alleys.

I froze, realizing I had just been left with Macavity. Shivers went down my spine as the ginger tom stepped closer to me, putting his paws on my waist.

"You know Bomba.." He whispered into my ear, purring slightly. "You seem to attract me more than your sister." He purred. I shivered and tried to pull away from him but his grip got tighter around my waist. "Don't try to deny the fact that you feel the same." He spoke.

"Why would I be attracted to you?" I hissed, "Now let go!" I ordered him. Macavity shook his head and turned me around so that I was facing him. He smiled softly and tilted my chin up and planted a rough kiss on my lips. Though, that did take me by surprise and a instinctively slapped his face. Macavity yelped, his soft yellow eyes turning dark and angry.

"You little bitch!" He yelled, clawing my face. "You will never do that again, do you hear me?" He growled, pinning me against the wall, his claws unsheathed. I nodded and whimpered, hoping my sister would come back soon. Macavity smirked, "Well then, let's try it again, shall we?" He asked, though not really wanting an answer. Once again he pushed his lips onto mine and kissed me. The dreadful feeling of him kissing me was a feeling which would always haunt me. The kiss itself only lasted three seconds, but to me it was hours of torture. No-one in there right mind would like this tom, he was trouble. I stared up at him, growling softly. "Shh, No-one will know of this. Its our little secret." He spoke, winking.

"Our secret?! How could you possibly think of kissing me? I hate you." I hissed, still firmly pressed against the wall.

"If you tell anyone, I swear by the everlasting cat. I will find your weakness and use it against you." He warned, letting me go. "But maybe I have already found your weakness." He smirked and gestured towards Demeter, who was walking back rather proudly with a mouse.

"You dare hurt her!" I hissed, glaring at him.

"I won't hurt her, as long at you pretend you are not feeling well and want to go back. Then I shall take you to your den." He ordered me. I glanced at my sister and nodded.

"Fine, as long as she doesn't get hurt." I spoke quietly. We stood in silence as Demeter stood before us. "You finally catch it then?" I asked, trying to forget what had happened.

"Took a while, but yes." Demeter grinned proudly. "Do you want a bit?" She offered. I shook my head and glanced up at Macavity.

"No no, Dem. You can have it, I actually don't feel that well. Could we head back?" I asked, trying to look as though I didn't feel well, though I'm not that good at faking this type of thing.

Demeter nodded, "Sure Bomba, Let's go." She spoke, taking the lead. Macavity walked by my side, staring down at me. I could feel his eyes reading me like a book, and it was obvious I was scared. We reached the yard after a little while, Macavity placed a paw on my shoulder. Straight away the pretending to feel ill became real.

"There, you look more ill now." He murmured. I stared up at him, wondering what he had just done. I did know he possessed magic but had never been someone he put his magic onto. I wrapped my arms around my belly, trying to stop the bellyache which had come on. Demeter turned around and faced us.

"Bomba?! You look.. you look like a ghost!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry Dem, I'll take her to her den. Be back later." Macavity spoke, taking my paw gently and pulling me towards my own den. I glanced back at Demeter, smiling slightly before entering the den. Macavity smirked. Once we were together in the main room, Macavity put his arms around my waist, kissing my neck softly. I shivered again but didn't resist, knowing that if she did it could result in him hurting her sister. "You learn fast." He whispered and continued kissing my neck. How I wanted just to smack the tom behind me, smack him and hide but I couldn't. I know I can't.


End file.
